


John's Luck

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Riding, Rough Sex, Top John, Underage Castiel, dubcon, reference to oral knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was twisting inside him and Castiel needed. He whimpered and rubbed against the front of his pants as slick started to leak from him. It started to soak through to his pants and caused the material to cling to his skin.</p><p>An omega. Castiel’s eyes widened at the realization and he shifted to grip the counter. </p><p>Filled for SPN kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!! I have ALL warnings clearly labeled and it is ridiculous to get multiple comments telling me to tag for something that I have already tagged the fic for.
> 
> Prompt located in notes at the end.

Castiel stared at the clock with a frown as he swallowed roughly. He was so unimaginably thirsty and hot. There were three empty water bottles in front of him and nothing was helping. The teenager released a shaky breath and pulled himself to his feet, slightly unsteady and far too warm, so he could make his way back into the Winchester’s kitchen.

His hand closed down around the refrigerator door handle to tug it open and without thought Castiel stepped closer to the cool air. A sigh escaped from his parted lips and Castiel wished for relief.

“It’s too hot.” He mumbled to himself. His hand reached in and pulled out a cold bottle of water. Castiel quickly uncapped it and chugged half of it in one breath. His throat worked and when he pulled away for air a whimper escaped.

His stomach twisted and when he shifted his eyes went wide. Castiel could feel something wet escaping him and his cheeks flushed.

Another whimper escaped.

His fingers clenched around the bottle in his hands and water went all over the floor, the cap not holding it back, while the teenager shifted on his feet. He could feel his cock, now hardening, pressing against his pants.

Something was twisting inside him and Castiel _needed_. He whimpered and rubbed against the front of his pants as _slick_ started to leak from him. It started to soak through to his pants and caused the material to cling to his skin.

 _An omega_.

Castiel’s eyes widened at the realization and he shifted to grip the counter. His head bowed and he felt like he was on _fire_. It was building and building and building inside him. It twisted in his gut and he wanted relief.

He needed to get home. He needed _something_. He couldn’t wait for Dean to return with movies.

It was with slightly stumbling steps that he left the kitchen, moving through the Winchester’s house, until he caught a scent. The smell called to him and had his body responding. His pants were now soaked through and his cock ached, his stomach was twisted in knots of arousal.

The sound of someone breathing in, _scenting_ the air, caused him to freeze. His muscles went tense. “What do we have here?”

Castiel looked over at the doorway to see John Winchester, his friend’s _father_ , staring at him with a predatory look. He could see the way alpha red had bled into John’s eyes and when he took a breath he could practically taste the alpha’s arousal. It was thick and woodsy, a slight undertone of citrus, that only caused a low whine to escape his parted lips.

John’s movements were slow as he paced forward and stepped right into Castiel’s space to take a deeper breath. “Who knew little Castiel Novak would present as an omega?” he reached out to grip the back of Castiel’s neck and grinned when the young omega went pliant in his hold, a soft sound escaped. “Omega males can be so hard to come by.”

The blue of Castiel’s eyes had been replaced by the omega gold typically seen during heat. “Mr. Win-“ Castiel’s breathing shuddered and he shifted on his feet to the feeling of more slick leaking out of him.

“Shhhh. I’ll take care of that fire.” He stroked a hand down Castiel’s back and grinned when he reached the young omega’s ass where he could easily feel the slick that had started to soak through. “Come with me.” His hand stayed at the back of Castiel’s neck and he guided the shaking, whimpering omega towards his bedroom.

The only thing on John’s mind was shoving his cock into a fertile omega and getting off.

Every breath that Castiel took had him taking in the smell of John. The heavy scent of alpha arousal was starting to get to him and he was struggling to focus. Each second that passed had him slipping further and further away into newly woken instincts.

Instincts urging him to present for the only available alpha.

“I haven’t knotted an omega male in a few years.”  John grinned down at the shaking omega whose whimpers and needy whines were getting louder the longer into Castiel’s heat the teenager got. “I can’t wait to bury my cock into your pretty little hole.” He pressed his nose against Castiel’s neck while his fingers went to the teenager’s pants to start removing them. “Bet you’re a virgin.” A thrill of excitement shot through him at the thought of an untouched omega caught on his knot.

Castiel was nodding as he pressed into John’s hands on instinct. His eyes were hooded and his cheeks had flushed with heat. “Please-“ he cut himself off and shuddered when John removed his pants, tossing the slick soaked jeans to the side.

Thick fingers gripped Castiel’s ass, digging into the slick flesh, as John allowed one finger to brush over the omega’s hole. The broken whine the action caused had him grinning in an almost feral manner. “I’m going to pound into you until you’re screaming for more.”

John reluctantly removed his hands to pull off Castiel’s shirt and finally the teenager was completely naked in front of him. The sight had his cock aching and the scent was one of the sweetest things he’d ever smelt. It screamed young, fertile, _omega_ and everything inside him wanted to cover that scent with his own.

He wanted to pump his seed inside this omega, fuck him until he was sloppy with it and then keep knotting him until he was fat with child.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

John stared at Castiel and guided the omega towards his bed, pushing him into a mountable position and stepping away reluctantly. “Such a pretty little omega.” He purred the words as he pulled off his shirt and quickly removed his pants.

He knew his cock was impressive, longer than average and thick, but looking at the small pink hole leaking slick he could only imagine what it would look like splitting Castiel open. The very thought had his arousal increasing and deepened the scent of it.

His cock was going to be pounding into that pert little ass and knotting a virgin omega hole.

Lazily John stroked up his cock, using Castiel’s slick, to ease the motion. He moaned at the feeling and watched Castiel’s fingers knotting into the sheets. It wasn’t long before Castiel was pleading with him. “Please. I’m burning. I can’t—” his body shook and he started to reach for himself until John pressed his hand back into the sheets with a warning growl.

He watched for a few more moments until the needy sounds had gotten louder and he could almost taste his want. Not one to deny himself what he desired John climbed the rest of the way onto the bed and immediately started to press a finger inside.

It sank in easily.

The muscles in Castiel’s hole had already loosened significantly with his heat and arousal. It didn’t take much to work two thick fingers inside, fucking them in quickly and listening to the wet sound as they moved through copious amounts of slick.

“So wet for me. Wanting your first fuck aren’t you? Pretty little omega bitch wanting to be fucked and knotted like a good omega should.” He scissored his fingers inside, pressing against warm inner walls, until he could work three inside.

The omega was deliciously hot and wet and tight inside.

Castiel moaned and desperately shoved his hips back into John’s fingers trying to get the alpha deeper. His ass clenched around them, squeezing impossibly tight, until John finally withdrew. The action had Castiel gasping and reaching for himself only to have John grip his hands once more.

“No.” the word was growled and Castiel’s cock ached at the sound. He felt empty and he _needed_ something inside him. “Your body is _mine_. Keep your hands on the bed, _omega_.”

John’s cock pressed against Castiel’s hole, a blunt pressure, until the head popped inside and John almost gleefully sank into Castiel with a pleased moan. The boy’s ass reminded him of a vice and the way it squeezed down tightly around him, all wet and hot, had him barring his teeth in a low snarl. “Please. alpha please.” Castiel’s eyes clenched shut but he shoved his hips back to take the rest of John inside. “I need—” he gasped and cut off.

The stretch had his mouth dropping open and arousal burned through him. He felt full but it wasn’t until the alpha gripped his hips with an animalistic sound, drawing back and slamming forward, that he was finally getting fucked.

John thrust viciously inside him and his heavy balls smacked against Castiel’s ass with each snap of his hips. There was a roaring in Castiel’s head, dulling other noises, as white hot pleasure grew inside him. He could feel a pressure and the way his cock ached, he needed relief horribly that he was close to sobs.

Each thrust that managed to bump against his prostate had increasingly louder sounds ripping themselves from Castiel’s throat.

“Fuck…you’re so _tight_. I don’t think I’ve fucked a tighter hole before.” John draped himself over Castiel’s smaller body and brutally rutted against the young omega’s ass, growling in his ear, as he got closer and closer to his knot. He could feel it pressing against Castiel’s ass until it was tugging, popping in and out, while Castiel whimpered under him. “That’s it. Take my knot. Take it like a good little bitch.”

The knot finally caught inside Castiel’s hole and swelled up, pressing hard against Castiel’s insides until he was whimpering at the too full feeling. It was hard and hot but the sensation of it brushing his prostate and filling him up had Castiel coming without being touched.

“On your first knot.” John smirked with self-satisfaction against Castiel’s sweat damp skin, grinding himself against the omega’s ass as thick ropes of come shot inside Castiel.

The omega could feel warmth flooding his ass and the first hint of relief had him slumping against the sheets, panting and whining, while John kept a firm grip on him and rotated his hips. “Mr. Winchester?” Castiel’s mind wasn’t completely fogged with heat and he shuddered as pleasure unexpectedly shot up his spine when the continued grinding had the hard knot inside him continuously moving against his prostate.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his friend’s father was rutting against his ass and that it was that same man’s knot splitting him open.

“Going to have to let your parents know you’re staying over here a few days.” John felt his knot tugging on Castiel’s rim and grinned when it earned a low whine. “I’m not letting you out of my bed until you’re bred up.” He reached up to grip the back of Castiel’s neck and enjoyed the way the young omega went limp on the sheets. “Going to fuck you full. Can’t let such a young and fertile male omega slip from my grasp. You’d be claimed in no time.”

“I’m not even sixteen.” Castiel squirmed but his heat continued to simmer lowly inside him, still calling for alpha seed and the full feeling of an alpha knot. He was torn between wanting to run out of the front door towards his home and stay in this alpha’s bed with his ass offered up for a knot.

John seemed to grow tired of the position and Castiel felt himself being turned onto his side. The motion had John’s knot tugging on his rim and he shuddered at the sensation. “Omegas being bred up during the first heat it common.” John felt another load of his semen spilling into Castiel, “I’m just lucky enough to have been the only alpha around.”

Castiel clenched down on John’s knot when a large, slightly rough hand closed down around his sensitive cock and gave it a stroke. He tried twisting but the knot kept him in place and soon John was lifting his leg to pull it up so he could reach down to weigh Castiel’s balls with idle curiosity. “Oh.” He bit his lip and tried to spread his legs more for John’s hand.

Together they laid on their sides throughout the rest of John’s first knot until it slipped free and semen started to escape. “Hold that in.” John’s voice whipped out and Castiel felt himself shoved onto his belly, hips yanked up. The bed dipped as John climbed off and when he moved back on it was to shove a plug inside Castiel’s sloppy hole. “Keep that in.”

Castiel lay on his belly with his ass stretched around a plug while John walked across the room and out the door without bothering to put clothes on. The young omega could hear a muffled voice out in the hallway, a laugh and suddenly silence. It lasted until the door opened back up and John stepped back inside.

His eyes zeroed in on Castiel and a slow smile curved his lips. “Your parents think you’re spending the week with Dean.” Amusement was obvious on his features, “I’ve got a week of fucking and knotting that pretty ass of yours to look forward to.”

Castiel shoved his face into the pillow close to him and felt his traitorous body trying to respond to the stimuli of a nearby alpha. He still felt unbearably hot and that same empty, clenching feeling in his gut was present and screaming inside him.

He swallowed roughly and squeezed his eyes shut as a hand stroked down his back before retreating.

John pulled on loose pants and a shirt before he disappeared out of the room. He left Castiel to lay boneless on top of the sheets and the room fell silent save the steady breathing coming from Castiel.

Castiel could feel the plug holding him open and keeping in the alpha’s seed as he slipped into a light doze.

It wasn’t until his heat started to cause him to whimper and shake with need that he reached back to try fucking himself with the plug. His ass gripped the plug but it wasn’t giving him the relief he craved. Castiel’s eyes wildly searched the room for John and when he realized the alpha wasn’t back he shoved his face into the sheets to breathe in John’s scent.

It took thirty minutes before the older man came into the room and Castiel could idly hear Dean’s voice, lower due to distance, but he was only focusing on John. He moved on the sheets and presented his ass with a pleading sound.

“Ready for another knot?” John was already stripping off his clothes and closing the distance between them. His cock hardened at the thick and sweet scent of fertile omega saturating the air. “I want to see you work for it, _omega_.”

Instead of pulling out Castiel’s plug and fucking into the pliant body John stretched out on the bed on his back. Castiel stared at him and moved up onto his knees to stare at the impressive cock laying against John’s stomach.

“Show me how badly you want my cock and knot.” He didn’t make a move and Castiel moved on shaking legs towards John. Slowly he moved to straddle the alpha and with a whimper he ground himself down on John’s cock, plug still inside. “It works better if you remove the plug and fuck yourself down onto my cock.”

There was a mixture of amusement and arousal in John’s eyes as Castiel quickly moved to do exactly that. He pulled his plug out with a whimper and reached for John’s cock so he could start guiding himself down. Castiel made it a few inches until need had him slamming himself down and taking John to the hilt.

John watched that pretty mouth drop open in a silent cry but once Castiel registered the thick length inside him his body started to move instinctively. He moved his hips and braced himself, whining and moaning, as he sought relief from his heat.

“Not going to earn the knot you want like that. Show me how desperate you are for it. Fuck yourself on my cock until my knot is splitting your tight little ass open.” His hands fell to Castiel’s hips and the desperation that Castiel was now moving with had him moaning in appreciation. “That’s it. Good boy.” He smacked Castiel’s ass and let himself focus on the feeling of Castiel sliding up and down on his cock, occasionally clenching around him. “Let me hear you. Don’t hold back those moans or I’ll hold back my knot.”

Castiel stopped holding back and sound seemed to pour out of him. He moaned and gasped, sometimes whining low in his throat, but his movements kept up. It wasn’t a perfect motion but John enjoyed the way Castiel tightened around him and gripped him.

He could feel the way his knot started to swell and gripped Castiel’s hips to help the omega grind down on him. The sound coming from the teenager impaled on his cock was near inhuman and was probably something Dean could hear from his room.

Dean knew there was an omega in the house and John knew his son was far from interested in those John brought to his bed. His son would go out of his way to avoid seeing them and John stared up at Castiel as the omega came grinding down onto his knot as it caught inside him.

This particular partner would be of interest to Dean if he knew.

It was days of fucking and knotting and growling words out against the back of Castiel’s neck while his hips lazily rocked forward. Days of pleasure and getting lost in a young, soft body until Castiel’s heat faded.

The bed slammed against the wall during the times John allowed himself to brutally fuck into the young body under him.

The morning after Castiel’s heat had faded John walked into his room and closed his eyes as he breathed in the heady scent of mating that clung to the air. He could smell the lingering scent of heat coming from Castiel along with slick, sweat and sex. Another deep breath had him savoring the growing smell that indicated a pregnant omega.

It was the first of what John planned to be _many_ successful breedings.

The alpha allowed himself to take in the sight before him. A bright blue plug showed between Castiel’s cheeks and the light bruises on Castiel’s hips from where John had gripped the teenager filled the old alpha with smug satisfaction.

Semen and slick had dried on the backs of Castiel’s thighs.

But it was the bright red claiming mark on the back of Castiel’s neck that stole most of his attention and John couldn’t wait to move Castiel into his home. It was his right, as the claiming alpha, to keep Castiel at his home. To keep the pretty omega naked and waiting for him on his bed.

The omega was _his_ and he planned on fucking Castiel full with multiple children.

He wanted to see the pretty little omega swollen with _his_ child and to enjoy the sight of Castiel caught on his knot as often as he wanted. “We’ll see how well you take my knot in that pretty mouth of yours tomorrow.” The mental image of Castiel on his knees with his lips stretched wide around a knot had John groaning. He’d give Castiel a day to recover from his heat and then he was fucking that hot mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> John/Castiel, a/b/o, omega!Cas, first heat, knotting, dubcon
> 
> Dean's pretty little friend Castiel (age 14-17) ends up going into his first heat while he's at the Winchester house. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you ask) the only other person there is John. He ends up fucking and knotting Cas.
> 
> Bonus points for mpreg.
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87167.html?thread=33451903


End file.
